


Victuuri Is Real

by KasumiChou



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 08:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11203998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KasumiChou/pseuds/KasumiChou
Summary: Victor's first competition back to skating goes much better than he plans.Mainly because he gets to tell everyone about his amazing, beautiful fiancé.





	Victuuri Is Real

“You are crazy.”

Victor couldn’t help but smile at little Yuri comment.

“Maybe,” he replied while sending the blonde a wink.

“It isn’t a maybe, Vitya, you are crazy,” Yakov huffed from beside him, “You gave yourself two weeks. TWO WEEKS! I don’t know how you expect to win, I’m not even sure how you got costumes ready in time.”

Victor let out a chuckle at his coach’s words.

Yes, he had given himself two weeks to get everything ready. Two very hard weeks, but he felt he was ready.

Two weeks ago, his amazing fiancé won silver at the Grand Prix Finals and he had announced his return to skating at the Russian Nationals, which was where he now was.

Sadly, his fiancé was half way across the word in Japan having just finished competing for his own Nationals with Minako stepping in a substitute coach for him.

“I’m actually quite impressed,” Georgi said from beside him, “To have everything ready in two weeks, it is rather impressive. Two routines, two costumes, two sets of music.”

“Crazy,” Yuri sneered.

“Come say that to me after I win gold,” he replied while sending his little prodigy a wink.

“Over my dead body,” Yuri said while turning on his heels and marching away.

Victor couldn’t help the chuckle that rose from his lips as Yuri marched off. The teens confidence since winning the Grand Prix Finals was impressive, but he wasn’t going to let the teen walk over him that easily.

He was Victor Nikiforov, a skating legend.

He was here to win gold.

That and tell all the reports how amazing his fiancé is.

* * *

Victor stared blindly up at the roof of the rink as he gasped for breath.

He was unfit, just a little, he would have to talk to Hiroko about not feeding him so much katsudon when he visited Japan next.

But he had skated with everything he had.

The short program had gone well, he had finished second under Yuri. The teen seemed pleased by the ranking, but he honestly hadn’t been surprised. Yuri had really grasped the concept of Agape and he doubted that anyone would be beating the teens short program this season.

But free skate, he was pretty confident in his routine.

He also had something the teen didn’t, four quads.

Victor blinked a few times, finally taking notice of the roaring crowd.

He lowered his hands from their outreaching position and did a small spin, giving a bow to the crowd which set them off louder than before.

He gave a few more bows before moving towards the exit of the rink, smiling and waving to the ground. He paused to scope up a bundle of flowers that had been thrown onto the ice when he spotted a rectangle piece of white cardboard. There was nothing on the side face up, which was what had caught his attention. He picked the cardboard up and span it around to read whatever was written on the opposite side. A laugh left his lips as he read the words painted in alternating pink and blue.

‘VIKTUURI IS REAL’

Victor couldn’t help but hold the sign up over his head, causing all the female members of the audience to let out a loud, in sync squeal.

He stood there cradling a bouquet of flowers in one arm and holding the sign up with the other hand for a moment longer before moving towards the exit.

Yakov greeted him with a blank look as they took their seat at the kiss and cry. After shrugging his jacket on, Victor cradled the sign to his chest, making sure it was in the cameras view.

“The end was sloppy,” Yakov mumbled while shoving a water bottle into his hand. He mumbled a thank you before taking a few deep gulps of water. “But, overall, it was impressive.”

“Acceptable?” he questioned while screwing the lid of his water bottle back on.

Yakov sat there staring at him for the corner of his eyes for a moment before nodding his head.

“It was acceptable,” Yakov agreed. They sat there for a few silence moments before they announced his score and he couldn’t help but grin widely at his results.

It was no world record, but it was decent for the moment and should make Yuri really fight for first.

He needed to ring Yuuri and tell his lovely fiancé about how he went.

Maybe Yuuri had been watching, it was rather late in Japan but Yuuri had promised to try and stay up to watch him skate.

As they moved off the kiss and cry, Victor glanced down at the sign in his hand and smiled to himself.

On second thoughts, he hoped Yuuri didn’t stay awake to watch him skate.

He wanted to tell all the reports about his lovely fiancé who had won gold the day before at Japanese Nationals the day before without getting a bombardment of protests on his phone from his fiancé.

Hopefully, he’d go home with his own gold medal to show his fiancé too.

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble comes from my tumblr: [kasumi-chou](http://kasumi-chou.tumblr.com/post/161840270430/okay-one-last-prompt-after-viktors-first)


End file.
